


keepin' me hot like july forever

by galaxy_witch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_witch/pseuds/galaxy_witch
Summary: Summertime in Almaty is both a blessing and a curse. The AC in Otabek’s apartment broke a few days ago, the night before Yuri’s arrival, and the mechanics still haven’t come to fix the system. Even though the unbearable heat is pissing Yuri off, it’s actually Otabek that is managing to aggravate him even more.





	keepin' me hot like july forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the summer and posted it on [tumblr](http://emotabek.tumblr.com/post/162127625977/summertime-in-almaty-is-both-a-blessing-and-a) originally. I decided to edit/revise it and post it on here! Hope you enjoy :)

Summertime in Almaty is both a blessing and a curse.

It is way too hot for Yuri to handle. He’s accustomed to the chilly St. Petersburg weather, where even in the summer the temperature barely hits 70 degrees Fahrenheit. Yuri would much rather be chilly, wrapped up in a blanket and cuddling up to Otabek while they sit on the couch and watch movies. Instead, Yuri is sprawled out on the couch with a fan blowing directly in his face while Otabek sits close by on the floor with a different fan on him. The AC in Otabek’s apartment broke a few days ago, the night before Yuri’s arrival, and the mechanics still haven’t come to fix the system.

 _Just my fucking luck_ , Yuri thinks. It’s almost like the AC unit knew Yuri was coming to visit his best friend, and decided to break the moment his plane landed.

Even though the unbearable heat is pissing Yuri off, it’s actually Otabek that is managing to aggravate him even more.

For the past couple of days Otabek has been walking around the apartment in nothing but a muscle t-shirt and shorts. He’s showing off his beautifully toned arms and legs too casually, and Yuri silently curses at himself every time he realizes that he’s been staring at Otabek for too long. He can’t help but watch as sweat pools around Otabek’s neck and drips down past his collar bones, onto a perfectly sculpted chest that is, unfortunately, mostly hidden by his t-shirt.

Yuri feels ridiculous for finding a tired, sweaty Otabek so damn attractive. He wants to hate how perfectly disheveled the heat is making him look, but Yuri finds himself being more pleased than anything else. Yuri wishes he had an excuse to get on the floor next to Otabek and latch onto his god-like frame.

He also wishes that storm clouds would magically roll in and break the heatwave that’s currently plaguing Almaty. Instead of any type of divine intervention, the levy in Yuri’s own mouth breaks, and words pour out before he’s able to stop them.

“You look good,” Yuri says, breaking the comfortable silence filling the room.

He regrets the words immediately after he says them- as if the tension between the two wasn’t bad enough as they teetered on the edge of their uncertain feelings. Otabek never said anything, but the lingering touches and subtle glances never went unnoticed to Yuri.

He wasn’t prepared for this conversation, and now Yuri went and made things awkward.

“I- what?” Otabek’s cheeks are impossibly red as he quirks and eye at Yuri.

“You look good,” Yuri reaffirms with a bit more fire, realizing now that there’s no way to dig himself out of this situation. “It’s 90 degrees out, we’re both sweaty and disgusting, and somehow you still manage to look perfect and I don’t get it.”

Otabek’s face softens; the confusion apparent in his expression dissipates and turns into something fonder.  

“You’re fucking toned as shit and the sweat makes you look like a shiny marble statue instead of a swamp monster like me. I don’t know how you do that and it’s pissing me off.” Yuri would probably sound seriously agitated to any bystander, but Otabek knows Yuri’s tone holds no rea bite.

“I think you look good too, Yura,” Otabek says, giving Yuri a knowing smile.

Yuri’s cheeks are flushed as he looks at Otabek with wild astonishment before turning away. He actively ignores looking in Otabek’s direction when Yuri hears him get off the floor and approach the couch that Yuri is sprawled across.

“Do you want me to sit with you?” Otabek offers, and Yuri only half glances at him as he begins to sit up.

“Sure, I guess, if you really want to.” Yuri scoffs, as if he’s uninterested in the proposal. Regardless, he moves over enough to make room for Otabek to slide in next to him.

Otabek smiles and slots himself between Yuri and the arm rest. Otabek lifts one arm and wraps it around Yuri’s shoulders, pulling him in close to his chest. Yuri can automatically feel his temperature increase; from Otabek’s body heat or from his increased heart rate, he isn’t sure. They’re both sweaty, disgusting, and hotter than before. The movie that the pair were attempting to watch is long forgotten as the credits roll down the screen.

Yuri doesn’t want to talk about it, _them_ , yet. For now, he’s happy and comfortable resting on Otabek’s firm chest with strong arms wrapped around him, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](http://emotabek.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
